


Pizza party

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: IDK what else to put...uh...enjoy?, Light BDSM, M/M/M, Multi, Other, Sklance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lance is a delivery boy working for a pizza company when he makes a delivery to the house of Keith and his boyfriend, Shiro. Keith convinces Lance to come inside and join them for a little fun ;)





	Pizza party

**Author's Note:**

> forgive this awful fic, I know this is really unrealistic, but I hope you enjoy it anyways?

“Who the hell orders pineapple on their pizza?” Lance exclaimed, waving his phone with the customer’s order on it in his coworker Pidge’s face. They pushed it away, unamused.  
“Some people like it–”  
“Are you one of them, you nasty little pineapple-on-pizza-loving gremlin?”  
“Oh hell no. I’m not. But this guy—” They snatched the phone from Lance’s hand and read the name of the customer “—Keith sure does.”  
“Well I guess i’ll just have to deliver these pizzas to tell this “Keith” how absolutely disgusting his choices are”  
“Be my guest. Just text me when you drop it off so I know you aren’t delivering pizza to some psycho serial killer who’s holding you hostage in their basement for money.”  
“You got it, Pidgeon” 

Lance didn’t expect Keith’s place to be this nice. A modern, comfortable house, sure, but nothing like this. It was a mansion, sprawling and made of fine and sturdy oak. He slung the pizza bag over his shoulder and walked up their perfectly manicured lawn to the front door where he knocked once. Twice. Three times. He was about to walk away when the door opened, revealing two men in the middle of what apparently was a makeout session, and by the looks of it, things were getting intense. The younger of the two whipped off his bright red jacket, hurling it crumpled onto the floor, hands running through the stark white hair of the older man running his hand up and down the younger one’s butt, palming the cheeks tenderly as he groaned. His belt was unbuckled, and it was clear what he was fully erect.   
“M-Maybe I should come back?”   
Lance said, moving to turn away when the couple finally broke away. The taller of the two hurriedly rebuckled his belt before fetching a few crumpled 10s from his jean’s pocket and handing them to Lance.  
“Thanks” he said, wiping the white wisp tuft of a bang away from his grey eyes. Lance couldn’t speak, he only stood there bug-eyed, jaw agape at this couple’s handsomeness.  
“You okay?” The white-haired man said, features melting in...concern? For him? A total stranger? The pizza delivery boy?  
“Y-y-yeah! I-I’m fine, don’t worry—uhm—whatever your name is” he finished sheepishly, wishing he could sink below their porch and never be seen again.  
Nice going, Lance, you’re embarrassing yourself in front of two of the hottest people to roam planet earth!  
“Shiro” the man said, extending his hand for Lance to shake, “the name’s Shiro. This—” he rubbed the shoulder of the boy cuddled against his side, “is Keith.”  
Keith. So this was Keith….maybe he wouldn’t criticize his choice of pizza just yet.  
“Keith, huh? And Shiro? Nice to meet you, the name’s Lance”  
Shiro smiled warmly,  
“Thank you, Lance.”  
Lance knew his cheeks were as red as Keith’s jacket.   
“I-I really should go now…” he began  
“No. Stay.” Keith cut in, placing his hand on Lance’s shoulder lightly.   
“I want him to join us for a bit—yeah, Shiro?”  
“Sure, babe,” Shiro replies, pecking Keith’s forehead, “as long as Lance is okay with it…”  
Me okay with it?  
“Yeah! I mean, yeah, i’m okay with that. What were you thinking, mullet?”  
“Mullet. Alright” Keith snorted, tilting his head back, “We were just about do something fun. You in?”  
“I mean if i’m not–”  
“Interrupting anything?”  
Lance nodded mutely, for the first time in his life at a loss for words.  
“I just invited you to join us, you’re not interrupting. Only...adding. You clean?”  
“I just took a show—oh!—yeah, i’ve been tested, if that’s what you mean”  
Keith nodded, before tugging Lance inside by the hem of his shirt and shutting the door behind them.  
“So…” Lance began, “Do you, uh, usually do this to strangers?”  
“Only the cute ones” Keith smirked, and god, he looked super hot doing it, cheeks flushed and mullet tussled, and lips swollen. Lance could swear he had died and was being led into heaven as he was dragged along by Keith through the winding maze of their house and up the stairs to the couple’s lavish bedroom.  
“God this is beautiful—you’re beautiful—both of you, and god, so cute” Lance babbled aimlessly as he pushed onto the foot of the bed.  
“Can I shut him up? Not that I don’t want to hear the lovely compliments, but—”  
Shiro nodded, and Keith took no hesitation into smashing his lips against Lance’s. He tasted like sharp vodka, and Lance could only assume the couple was drunk, which explained why they were doing this. Would they regret this in the morning? Probably. But he was so high on endorphins and warm fuzzies at being with such hot people that he couldn’t say no for the life of him. Here was his virgin ass getting dragged into bed by two strangers who were in a relationship. El Diós his mother would kill him if she found out.   
“You think you can handle me?” Keith asked, glaring down at Lance who was now pinned under him, shirt gone and abs showing. He had no idea how that happened, only that he was happy to be under such a person.  
“They don’t call me loverboy Lance for nothing” Lance smirked, before grinding his hips against Keith’s. Keith growled. Actually growled. Lance was taken aback for only a moment, before realizing he was actually enjoying this—whatever “this” is—getting dominated, he supposed. Keith unbuttoned Lance’s jeans before stripping them quickly, along with his boxers, his swollen dick now throbbing in the cold air, leaking precum at his excitement.   
“Hold him for me, will you babe?” Keith asked, as Shiro obliged, and took Keith’s position on top of Lance as Keith himself stripped, letting his briefs fall to the ground and raging boner be exposed.   
“Excellent.” Keith said as he crawled back on Lance, taking a while to look at his dick before bending down and giving him a lick up his shaft, which sent shudders down Lance’s spine.  
“Oh god…” He moaned, crumpling with pleasure as Keith continued mouthing his needy cock,  
“Yes, more, please…”  
“Begging like a good little cumslut, are we? You know what good boys get, don’t they?” Lance gazed up at Keith with wide eyes  
“Good boys get rewards. Shiro?”  
Shiro! Lance had forgotten about him, but now he was here, climbing behind Lance and propping his hips up to smear a glob of cold lube on his puckered hole.   
“You okay with this?”  
“Mmmm…” Lance groaned, eyelids fluttering, as Shiro slid a lubed finger into his ass.   
“I think he needs more, babe. He will need more, if he’s going to fit you inside of him.” Keith stated before tilting Lance’s chin up so they were eye to eye.  
“You want Shiro in you, don’t you? Want to feel so nice and full of him? He’s a real treat, I promise.” Keith lightly kissed his lips before pulling away with a devilish grin on his face, holding up a pair of handcuffs.  
“You want these?”  
Lance nodded quickly, he would do anything to continue to be loved this way. Another finger slid into his hole with a squelch. He groaned in ecstasy.   
“Good boy…” Keith purred, as he locked Lance’s wrists in, “such a good boy for us….”  
“Mhm” Lance agreed, melting under the attention. Shiro now added a third finger, and Lance felt so wonderfully full. He was going be the best at taking Shiro’s massive dick as he could be. By now, Shiro seemed to have deemed Lance sufficiently stretched, for he removed his fingers, leaving Lance’s hole grasping onto nothing but air. Lance whined in protest, but was cut short by something warm and wet and slick entering his hole. He knew Shiro was on top of him, and he wanted to make sure Keith could enjoy the view, so he moaned as loudly and as lewdly as possible when Shiro began to thrust into him steadily, the pair rocking back and forth rhythmically. Lance couldn’t help but whimper in sheer bliss—if this wasn’t heaven, he didn’t know what was. Until they picked up their pace, and Lance could see white stars in his eyes as he came, splattering a hot, sticky mess onto their sheets, and getting drops of it on Keith’s chest. Shiro came soon after with a roar, and lance could feel the warm cum shoot up into him. Panting, he waited for Shiro to loosen inside of him, which he did, pulling out gently and wiping his dick off with his hand, which he gave to Lance to lick as a reward. He did so joyfully, weaving his tongue in and out of Shiro’s fingers, licking every last drop of cum away.  
“Good…” Shiro coaxed, “There you go, see? That wasn’t so bad. You ready for more? Keith still needs his loving…”  
Oh hell yes Lance was ready for more.


End file.
